This invention relates to a fuel injection arrangement for internal combustion engines which includes a fuel injection nozzle normally closed by an axially movable needle valve. The invention relates, more particularly, to such a fuel injection arrangement in which the needle valve is operatively arranged to actuate an electrical switch.
It has become increasingly desirable, after installation on an internal combustion engine, to test the efficiency with respect to poison-free exhaust gases in order to be able to adapt the fuel injection system optimally to a particular engine. The test is conducted with so-called diesel test apparatus by means of which the speed (rpm), the injection point adjustment, the initiation of fuel supply and related operating parameters are all measurable. The sensing units of such test apparatuses can be mounted at very widely different locations of the fuel injection system.